


Melting Point

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of clothes stealing, M/M, Pining, Sehun is so obvious lmao, Smut, Some angst, also somehow xiukai took over, but Junmyeon isn't any better either, there's just a lot of touching that is anything but platonic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Sehun has been in love with his best friend's big brother, Junmyeon, for years.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is... well. This fic is pretty ridiculous tbh. At first I was kind of feeling self-conscious about the level of touchiness and just all round ?? non platonicness (that's a word, trust me) going on, but after seeing the latest episodes of EXO's Ladder I was like- you know what? fucK IT. My fic is actually regular Seho behaviour and that's that. 
> 
> As always, the biggest thanks go to my wonderful beta, she's the real MVP! I was struggling a few times and of course she helped me and made me feel better like she always does! I love you <3
> 
> Now,, go read this silly story!!

Sehun looks around himself.

For a dorm room, his first ever university dorm room, this isn’t bad. Not bad at all.

The room is definitely smaller than his own bedroom back at home, but it’s still large and spacious, enough to fit two extra-long twin beds, one by the door and one under the window, with matching desks and closets.

Sehun sits on his freshly made bed, forest green sheets cool to the touch, and sighs contentedly.

He’s finally here. New home, new school, new beginnings. No more boring, mandatory subjects that he could very much do without, no more feeling stupid if he’s not at the top of the class, no more feeling caged in the box that high school keeps students in.

All of that is behind him now, he can finally be treated as an adult and immerse himself in the courses that interest him and that he’s good at, that he’s  _made_ for. He can enjoy himself and do what he loves and that he gets to do this with Jongin, his best friend, by his side makes this even better and more exciting.

He ducks his head, a small delighted smile creeping across his face.

And the fact that now he can see  _him_ more often, basically anywhere around campus, at any time…

Sehun’s heart makes a little flip in his chest. God, he’s missed Junmyeon so much.

When in high school, all Sehun had to do to see him was drop by Jongin’s house, since Junmyeon is his best friend’s brother, but the last couple of years have been so hard with Junmyeon living here on campus and being so busy with classes, Sehun only being able to see him for a few days during the holidays. Texting and a few calls here and there the only means to keep in touch, to know how Junmyeon was, how his day went.

Sehun feels his chest deflate a little at that but quickly shakes the sad memories out of his mind, he’s here now and he can bask in Junmyeon’s presence all he wants.

With a revived smile, he gets up and continues unpacking, crouching down to take the last of the stuff he brought from home out of his two big suitcases, open on the floor. He takes out his laptop and he’s just about to put it on his desk beside the bed when the sound of knocking makes him look up.

He snorts and makes his way to the door, it’s not even been a day and Jongin has already forgotten to take his room card with him.

“I swear Jongin if I have to start to babysit you─” he starts to say, opening the door, but who he sees on the other side isn’t Jongin. It’s  _Junmyeon_.

Junmyeon with a small amused smile on his face, dark brown hair falling softly over his forehead, and looking so unfairly beautiful in simple light washed jeans and a blue jumper that Sehun’s heart stops.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he exclaims after a few seconds of befuddled staring, mouth open and all, and then he flings himself at Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. He dips his head down and not so subtly buries his nose into Junmyeon’s hair to breathe in his sweet, clean scent. “What are you doing here?” he asks. “You didn’t tell me you were coming for a visit so soon?”

Junmyeon chuckles and strokes his back, making shivers of pleasure run up Sehun’s spine. “I wanted to check on your room and see if you two needed anything,” he answers. “I texted Jongin, he didn’t tell you?” he pulls away and Sehun reluctantly lets him go.

“No, he didn’t,” he says and steps back to let Junmyeon in, who looks around the room, taking in how one side has been arranged neatly while the other is already a mess of clothes and random belongings.

“God, you can so easily tell which side is yours and which is Jongin’s.” Junmyeon snorts and Sehun smiles, if a little exasperatedly, as he sits back down onto his bed. Jongin has never been great at keeping his room tidy, but years of friendship have taught him to keep his mess to himself and respect Sehun’s private space. They make it work.

“But why are you alone? Where is Jongin?” Junmyeon asks, coming to sit down on the edge of Sehun’s bed.

“He went to check the bathrooms down the hall,” Sehun answers and can’t help but shift closer to Junmyeon, who hums knowingly.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I told him to do that.”

“So you came from your own room?” Sehun asks. “Where is it, by the way?”

Junmyeon brightens up at the question. “Actually,” an endearing smile spreads over his face and Sehun still can’t believe how even the simplest thing Junmyeon does can affect him so much sometimes.  _All_ the time. “I’m not living here anymore, I found a little apartment near campus,” he says a little proudly. “I moved in sometime ago.”

“What?” Sehun exclaims, eyes wide. “You have your own place, that’s so cool, hyung!”

“Yeah, I love it,” Junmyeon says and turns to face him. “Also, now that I have a house of my own you guys could come and visit me sometimes, even stay the night if you ever need,” he offers. “I mean, the apartment is not huge but there’s enough space for me to have one of you sleep over.”

Images of Junmyeon looking soft and cozy in his own apartment, in the kitchen cooking meals, of the two of them snuggling up onto the couch to watch television fill Sehun’s mind and he feels giddy.

“I’d really like that,” he says softly, lowering his gaze shyly, and Junmyeon beams at him.

“So,” he begins then, leaning back on his hands. “Was the car ride okay? Did you have problems finding your room?”

“Nope,” Sehun answers, fingers tracing patterns on the sheets. “This place is huge but it’s fairly easy to find what you’re looking for, and the guys at orientation helped too. Also,” he adds with a little smirk. “Between Jongin and I, it’s not me who you should worry about hyung.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “You’re right,” he sighs and is about to say something else but his phone pings with a text notification. He takes it out of his pocket and furrows his brows a little at whatever he reads on the screen. “Sorry, Sehunnie, I gotta go.”

Sehun tries very hard to quash down his disappointment at having to say goodbye to Junmyeon so soon. “Ah,” he says and waves him off. “It’s fine, hyung.”

“We’ll talk more later when I take you out to dinner,” Junmyeon says as he stands up and Sehun looks up sharply, heart picking up its pace.  _Dinner_?

“W-What?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon turns and smiles at him. “Jongin agreed earlier, so I’m taking you two out  to celebrate a little,” he adds.

“ _Oh_.”

Wow, does Sehun feel stupid.

“Right,” he says. “The three of us. That would be great, thank you hyung.”

“No problem,” Junmyeon tells him and makes his way to the door. “I’ll come to pick you guys up in a couple of hours. Eight is okay?”

“Perfect, hyung,” Sehun answers. “See you later,” and Junmyeon lets himself out.

Sehun flops down onto his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He’s an idiot, he really thought Junmyeon was going to take him out to dinner for a second there, like a  _date_. He snorts self deprecatingly. Clearly, staying away from Junmyeon for so long has messed up Sehun worse than he thought, at this rate he’ll be picturing them going on dates on a regular basis.  

That’s how Jongin finds him when he comes back a few minutes later, wallowing and feeling sorry for himself.

“Uh,” Jongin says, sensing the gloomy aura coming off of Sehun in waves. “Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me your brother was gonna drop by?”

Jongin snickers. “I forgot,” he tells him and goes to put his phone on charge, dropping it onto the bed after. “Why? Did you embarrass yourself by starting to cry as soon as you saw him?”

Of course, Jongin knows all about Sehun’s  _little crush_ on his older brother, has known for years, actually. It’s not like Sehun could have kept it from him, his best friend is way too perceptive for his own good and had years ago understood what was going on just from noticing the lovestruck looks Sehun would give Junmyeon every time he entered the same room. Jongin had made fun of him when he had confronted Sehun about it, still does today, but he’s never had a problem with it.

“No, idiot,” Sehun says, throwing a dirty look at Jongin’s back before training his eyes back to the ceiling. “It just took me by surprise that’s all,” he mumbles. “ _Also_ , he said that he’s coming back at eight later to take us out to a dinner you forgot to tell me about too,” he accuses him.

“Oh,” Jongin says distractedly as he rummages around in his own suitcase. “Yeah, I can’t come.”

Sehun springs up. “ _What_?”

“Yeah, remember the orientation guy from this morning?” Jongin says, a pleased little smile curving the corner of his lips.

“The one you said was hot? Minseok?”

“Exactly,” Jongin beams at him.

Sehun narrows his eyes. “Well?”

“ _Well_ ,” Jongin sing-songs. “I bumped into him again in the hallway when I was coming back here and he asked if I wanted to get coffee later so I said yes. Obviously. ”

“First of all, you just got here how are you already picking up guys left and right?” Sehun deadpans. And no, he’s not envious. “Second of all, you hate coffee Jongin.”

“So?” Jongin rebuts. “It’s not like coffee is the only thing I can order at a café, you know,” he goes to lie down on his own bed by the door, taking his phone to check his texts.  “Also have you seen the guy? He’s so─” he cuts himself off with a squeak. “Oh my god, it’s  _him_ ,” and promptly forgets about Sehun’s existence.

For a few moments, Sehun just looks at his best friend as he texts and giggles to himself before reality comes crashing down on him.

He’s going to have dinner with Junmyeon hyung. _Alone._

He feels a sudden flash of pleasure rushing through him, a gleeful smile taking over his face. This is so perfect, he almost can’t believe his luck, he’s going to spend time with Junmyeon and have him all to himself. He hugs his sides and tries very hard to contain the squeal threatening to spill from his lips.

“Jongin,” he pipes up suddenly. “Help me find something to wear for tonight.”

“Mh?” Jongin hums distractedly, still typing on his phone.

“Help me find an outfit to wear for tonight’s dinner with your brother,” Sehun repeats more urgently, getting up and going to rifle through his closet where he’s already put all his clothes.

When Jongin still doesn’t respond he turns around sharply, hands on his hips. “ _Jongin_.”

Jongin finally locks his phone and lets it drop on his pillow. “Okay, okay, jeez,” he says as he gets up and comes in front of Sehun’s closet.

Sehun looks at him expectantly. Jongin’s always had a good taste.

“Hyung said we were going to have samgyeopsal so nothing too fancy,” Jongin muses and starts taking out different tops.

“Wear your ripped skinny jeans, the black ones,” he instructs while looking pensively at a green sweater. “They make your ass look nice.”

Sehun nods and kicks off the pants he’s already wearing before taking the black jeans from one of the drawers and hopping into them.

“Okay,” Jongin says then. “Wear this,” and thrusts a simple white shirt into Sehun’s hands. “It’s just a little tight on you so it accentuates your muscles. And keep the sleeves rolled up so it stays snug around your arms.”

“Thanks,” Sehun says and pulls off his tee to put on the new shirt. He turns around and looks at himself in the full length mirror on the inside of his closet door.

He feels a little stupid.

“I mean… it’s not like I have a chance,” he says, mostly to himself, as he tucks the shirt into his jeans. “You know, with hyung,” he sighs a little and cards a hand through his blonde hair. “But I still wanna look nice.”

Jongin frowns at him. “Listen, I know you never believe me when I say this, but I really think my brother feels at least  _something_ for you,” he says and Sehun feels his heart squeeze unpleasantly in his chest. “I don’t think he’s… I don’t know, aware? But he does, I feel it.”

Sehun can’t help but smile at his best friend, if a little sadly. “Of course he does feel something,” he says and then closes the closet, turning around to go sit at his desk. “I’m like a second little brother to him.”

The words sting, but Sehun ignores it and starts his laptop.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Jongin says a little exasperatedly.

“It’s fine, Jongin,” he tells him and turns to give him a reassuring smile. “Really.”

It’s better than nothing, at least.

 

🜂

 

Junmyeon brings him to a restaurant near campus. The place is almost full but the atmosphere is nice and cozy, and when a server ushers them to a more secluded spot, the sounds of people chattering and the clinking of cutlery quiet down.

“So Jongin ditched his hyung to get coffee with a senior,” Junmyeon says as they slide into the booth.

“Yes.” Sehun replies with a solemn nod.

“I am wounded.”

Sehun snickers. “It doesn’t matter, hyung,” he tells him. “I’m your favourite anyway, right?”

“Definitely.” Junmyeon says, serious, and then breaks into a smile.

Sehun leans forward on the table with his arms, chin resting on the palm of his hand, and gives a little sigh.

He's missed this.

“It’s actually better this way, though,” he muses and gets a little lost in watching Junmyeon taking off his coat, taking in his windswept hair and his cheeks, rosy from the chilly night air. He forces himself to look away.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asks, flagging down another server.

“Think about it,” Sehun says and starts unzipping his bomber jacket. “Did you really want Jongin to talk your ears off about how hot he finds this Minseok guy?”

Junmyeon turns sharply at that. “Wait, Minseok? As in Kim Minseok?”

“I,” Sehun is a little taken aback. “I don’t know his last name but he was in the orientation team that helped us this morning.”

“Short, blonde hair, gummy smile?” Junmyeon rattles off.

“Um, yeah. That does sound like him.”

“Because it is,” Junmyeon says, eyes wide. “He’s in my sociology class,” a pause. “Actually he’s a good friend of mine.”

“Oh,” Sehun breathes. “Well… small world. I guess.”

“And he asked Jongin out,” Junmyeon continues with a kind of lost look in eyes.

“Is that… going to be a problem?” Sehun asks tentatively.

Junmyeon shakes himself at that. “No, no,” he hurries to say. “Just. I didn’t expect it that’s all,” he shrugs. “Also, it’s only your first day, does Jongin have a radar or what?”

Sehun scoffs. “Don’t ask me…”

At that moment a server arrives at their table, a pretty girl with curly hair drawn up in a ponytail.

“What can I get you?” she asks politely but gives a quick, appreciative look at Junmyeon when he turns his face towards her. It makes Sehun narrow his eyes.

Go figure. Jongin can easily attract people, but Junmyeon is no joke either.

He sits there stiffly, letting Junmyeon choose for the both of them with a nod as the girl takes down their orders, and he can’t hide a scowl when she fixes Junmyeon with a coy smile before retreating to the kitchen.

As if not even noticing the server’s attempts at flirting, Junmyeon turns back to look at Sehun and gives him a sweet smile. “Tell me about your classes, Sehunnie,” he tells him. “How is your schedule?”

It makes Sehun relax almost instantly, and he pushes thoughts of the girl out of his mind. “It’s great, I can’t wait to start,” he says, buzzing with excitement. “I’ll have to deal with lots of maths and science this first semester, so that’s gonna be a little boring, but after that I can get to the good stuff,” his mouth draws up into an eager smile.

“It's so nice to see you so enthusiastic,” Junmyeon is looking fondly at him. “It’s a good look on you,” he says and Sehun feels the tip of his ears warming up, pleasure coursing through his body.

Junmyeon should really be more careful of what he says, stuff like this is dangerous for Sehun.

“And if you ever need help don’t hesitate to ask me,” Junmyeon adds. “I mean, you’ve never struggled too much with math and stuff like that, but in University things can get pretty overwhelming at first,” he gives him an earnest look and Sehun melts. “But I’m here, for anything.”

Sehun lowers his gaze. This is one of the many, many reasons he loves Junmyeon. He’s kind and considerate and so, so caring. There was never a chance for Sehun to be able to reserve his heart for someone else other than him.

“Thank you, hyung.” Sehun says, words soft and heart beating fast.

They keep chatting after that, the same girl coming back at some point and setting their table with everything they need for the dinner, but none of them pay her any more attention other than a distracted thank you, too caught up in each other.

Junmyeon slaps Sehun’s hand away when he makes to turn on the metal griddle and he takes on himself the duty to grill the meat, waving away Sehun’s protests.

“I haven’t seen you in so long, Sehunnie,” he says as he puts some kimchi on a leaf of lettuce. “Let me pamper you a little,” and then promptly stuffs the wrap into Sehun’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Sehun tries not to smile too wide as he chews.

Dinner passes by like this, with easy talk and playful banter. Junmyeon gives Sehun the best pieces of meat and continues to feed him the wraps he makes, smiling affectionately every time Sehun offers him some of his own.

And Sehun is feeling so happy, laughing and joking with Junmyeon, so content that any and all thoughts of that flirty server from before completely slip out of his mind. That is, until the girl comes back later, and he forgets all about his current little argument with Junmyeon, who insists on paying for them both, when he notices the slip of paper she puts on their table along with their bill. It has a phone number scribbled on it.

Jealousy rears its ugly head inside him and before he can think better of it, he none too gently snatches the paper away and stuffs it into his pocket before Junmyeon can see it. “Okay hyung, you win this time,” he says quickly and waits long enough for Junmyeon to pay for their food and take his coat before he’s tugging at his wrist and all but dragging him out of the restaurant

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says a little bewildered as he stumbles behind him. “Slow down,” but Sehun stops only when he’s sure he’s put a good distance between them and the place.

“Sorry, hyung,” he says, not feeling the least bit apologetic. “I wanted to get some fresh air,” and then promptly shivers when a sharp breeze hits him. “It’s cold,” he whines and hunches his shoulders.

“That’s because you didn’t even cover yourself before rushing out like that,” Junmyeon deadpans and steps closer to help him put on his bomber jacket, zipping it all the way up.

“You too.” Sehun mumbles and takes Junmyeon’s coat to bundle him tight with it, circling his arms around his middle when he’s done.

Junmyeon looks up at him with a sigh, a little exasperated but fond nonetheless, and Sehun could burst with all the love he’s feeling for his hyung. He doesn’t want to go home just yet.

“Can I see your apartment?” he asks.

“Right now?” Junmyeon asks and at Sehun’s nod he acquiesces. “Okay, it’s not too far from here.” And tugs Sehun towards a side street.

  
  
  


 

“Wow,” is what Sehun says as soon as he enters the apartment. He takes off his shoes and jacket and goes to look around, taking in the large room with a couch, a loveseat and a television. On his right there’s an open kitchen, separated from the living room by a compact kitchen island with two chairs, while on his left there are two doors. One is open and from what he can see it leads to what must be Junmyeon’s bedroom, the other is closed but he’s pretty sure it leads to the bathroom.

The place is clean and orderly, already arranged to Junmyeon’s liking. It looks cozy.

“This is so nice,” he tells Junmyeon, who comes to sit down on the couch. “Really hyung, you chose well.”

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon smiles at him, pleased, and Sehun lets himself flop down beside him.

“How long have you been living here?”

“Um,” Junmyeon hums pensively. “A few weeks?”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sehun whines a little, sinking further into the couch until his head rests on its back.

Junmyeon look down at him and reaches a hand to gently stroke his hair out of his face. “It slipped my mind,” he tells him while he pets the blonde strands. “I haven’t had a second to breathe lately,” a sigh. “Also this year I start as a teaching assistant so I’ve been super busy with preparing recitations, review sessions… stuff like that.”

Sehun hums quietly, eyes closed, and lets his head fall onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Is that why you haven’t texted back much lately?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, guilt clear in his voice, and starts caressing the side of Sehun’s face. “I’m sorry about that, I should have let you know.”

“‘S okay.” Sehun mumbles. All the exhaustion of the day is clearly making itself known, Junmyeon’s sweet voice and the brush of his fingers steadily lulling him to sleep. “Can I stay over?”

Junmyeon’s exhale hits his face. “Of course,” he tells him and Sehun lets out a pleased sound.

They stay quiet like this for a few minutes, but then Junmyeon stops stroking Sehun’s face, making him furrow his brow. And when he starts getting up from the couch, Sehun blinks his eyes open, ready to protest, but Junmyeon beats him to it.

“You still drink tea before going to bed, right?”

And god, Sehun is so in love with this man.

“I do,” he breathes and Junmyeon nods before walking to the kitchen to start making some.

Sehun watches him puttering around for a while, unable to hide the love-struck look on his face, and then stands up. “Can I go into your room, hyung?” he asks and Junmyeon waves his assent as he checks the small pot of water he’s put to boil on the stove.

He steps into Junmyeon’s bedroom and takes a lazy look around, recognizing most of the things he sees there from back home, before going straight to the dresser. He opens the second drawer and rifles at the back, where he knows Junmyeon keeps the baggier, oversized clothes, and takes a white t-shirt out. Then, he closes the drawer and opens the bottom one, taking out a pair of grey sweat shorts.

He dumps everything onto the bed and starts taking off his shirt and jeans, folding them neatly and placing them on the desk by the door before putting on  the fresh clothes. He lets out a deep, content breath when he’s done and brings the collar of the tee to his nose to take a big whiff of Junmyeon’s scent, then he flops onto the bed on his belly, burying his face into the cool pillow. He hears Junmyeon walking closer but doesn’t move.

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, stopping just inside the door. “I almost forgot you do that. Wear my clothes.”

Sehun hums.

Junmyeon steps closer and sits on the bed. “Here’s your tea,” he shakes Sehun’s shoulder, who reluctantly sits up and rests his back against the wall before taking the mug Junmyeon is offering him.  

“Thank you, hyung.”  

Junmyeon watches him as he takes a few sips, closing his eyes at the nice sensation of the hot liquid going down and warming him up. It makes him feel even more sleepy.

“This is really good,” he comments as he drinks some more.

“It’s simple green tea but I added some honey,” Junmyeon tells him, voice gone softer, and Sehun takes another sip.

Body relaxed, his eyes start to droop, until they slip completely shut, and he doesn’t protest when the mug is taken away from his hands, following pliantly as a gentle but firm push on his shoulder directs him to lie down on the bed, sighing contently when a blanket is thrown over him.

The last thing he hears before falling asleep is a whispered, “Good night, Sehunnie.”

 

🜂

 

The morning after Sehun wakes up to a hand stroking his hair and he lets out a pleased whine, turning into the touch.

“Wake up, Sehun.”

He blinks his eyes open and sees Junmyeon sitting beside him, so he rolls onto his side and snakes a hand around his waist.

“Come on, Sehunnie, get up.” Junmyeon coaxes him in a soft tone and his hand come to rub at his nape.

Sehun stays silent, only going to tuck his face against Junmyeon’s side. The bed is warm and comfortable and he doesn’t want to move. He wants to stay like this with Junmyeon for as long as possible.

A sharp tug at his hair makes him squawk and he lifts his head with a scowl. “ _Hyung_.”  

“Get up,” Junmyeon says with a chuckle, soothing the abused skin. “Don’t you want to eat breakfast?”

At the mention of breakfast Sehun perks up a little. “Did you make it?” he asks, hopefully.

“Yup,” Junmyeon says and gets up, ignoring Sehun’s protests. “It’s just egg sandwich, though, nothing fancy,” and with one last pat to Sehun’s head he exits the room.

Sehun huffs and rolls onto his belly, burying his face into the pillow to take a good whiff of Junmyeon’s lingering scent before getting up. He shuffles into the living room and makes his way to the kitchen island, where he plops into a chair.

Junmyeon turns from the stove and sets two mugs of coffee on the counter before bringing a plate with two sandwiches, sitting down as well.

“How did you sleep?” he asks as he take a sip of coffee.

“Amazing,” Sehun tells him and starts eating. “Your bed is so comfortable, hyung─” he comes to a halt. “Wait… why did you let me steal your bed? Don’t tell me you slept on the couch?” he asks with a frown.

Junmyeon huffs out a laugh. “Of course, where else would I sleep?”

Sehun lowers his gaze. “Well…” he begins, hesitant. “You could have slept with me,” he clears his throat. “On the bed.”

Junmyeon clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it,” and when Sehun finally looks back up he finds him smiling. “The couch was fine, it’s not a problem.”

Sehun only hums, returning to munch on his sandwich. He can’t help but feel a tad bit disappointed.

They finish eating their breakfast quietly and when Sehun goes to clean up Junmyeon stops him with a hand on his arm and takes the plate and mugs from him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he protests. “Let me do something!”

Junmyeon beams at him. “Sure,” he says. “You can go get dressed.”  

Sehun levels him with an unimpressed look and then sighs in frustration. “Fine,” he grumbles and walks back towards the bedroom. “One can never win with you…”

Inside, Sehun automatically goes to the dresser and picks a green sweater to wear, pulling it on and hopping into his jeans.

“At least ask?”

The sound of Junmyeon’s voice startles him and he turns around to see Junmyeon shaking his head fondly at him.  

“Would you tell me no if I did?” he asks with a smirk.

Junmyeon fixes him with a look before relenting. “Fair enough,” he huffs.

Sehun gives him a smug grin and goes searching for his phone.

“I gotta call Jongin,” he says as he looks around, patting his pockets. “I completely forgot about him yesterday,” he feels a little guilty.

“It’s okay, I texted him last night and told him you were staying over.” Junmyeon tells him.

“Oh,” Sehun breathes and then smiles. “Thank you,” he chirps and steps closer to put his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders.

Junmyeon’s hands come to rest on his hips. “You’re welcome,” he says. “Now come on, I have to meet the other TAs in half an hour, we can go to campus together.”

Sehun hums happily and rests his cheek on top of Junmyeon’s head. “Okay, hyung.”

 

🜂

 

A week later it’s Sehun’s first day of classes and he’s currently walking the hallway to his third class of the day. He stops in front of a classroom and briefly looks at the little map he had gotten earlier to check if it’s the right one before entering.

The class is already full and he scans the room for a free seat, managing to find one by the very edge of the middle row, beside a guy who seems to be playing on his phone. He swallows back his nervousness and makes his way to the seat, setting his backpack on the desk and sitting down.

The guy looks up at that and when their eyes meet, he gives Sehun a friendly smile.

“Hey,” he says.

Sehun has to admit he’s very good looking, with black hair, a small nose and a full mouth. “Hi,” he greets back, giving him a shy smile in turn.

“I’m Junhoe,” the guy tells him.

“Sehun.”

“Nice to meet you, Sehun,” Junhoe grins and puts his phone down. “A friend of mine told me the professor here, Mr Jung, is a real hardass,” he says with a grimace. “He expects a lot from his students, from day one.”

“Really?” he  asks, a little worried. “This is my first time studying Visual Design, I don’t know if he expects some kind of previous experience or…”

“Well,” Junhoe hums pensively. “I don’t think so? But even if he did, I can help you if you need someone,” he assures him. “I attended a few summer courses about this stuff in high school, so I know the basics.”

“Oh,” Sehun breathes and ducks his head, feeling happy. “Thank you, that’s so nice of you.”

Sehun almost can’t believe he’s found someone so kind and that he can possibly see as a friend so easily. Especially since he hadn’t had such luck in the two previous classes, where he had felt a bit shy and kept a little to himself.

The professor enters the classroom then, setting up his computer and the projector before turning to the students.

“Welcome everybody, I am Mr Jung and I will be your professor for this course,” the man says, adjusting the mic on the breast pocket of his jacket and tapping on it a few times. “Today’s lecture is going to be an overview where I’m going to introduce you to the course’s main points and final aims.”

He turns around and starts up a PowerPoint. “I trust you’ve already read the syllabus and the introductory reading I made available on my webpage, so let’s get started.”

The professor starts talking, pointing at different topics displayed on the slides and explaining the basics, and Sehun does his best to listen as attentively as he can and to take notes.

“Also,” the professor adds. “You will be assigned four projects where you’ll be required to put into practice the principles and techniques you’ll be learning in this course and with which I’ll verify your alignment to the program.”

Sehun swallows, a little apprehensive.

“And you will have to work on them with a partner,” the man continues. “I don’t have time to waste on choosing your partners for you, even less hearing complains about it, so the person sitting on your right will do.”

Junhoe turns his head to his right and grins at Sehun. “Guess we’re partners now.”

Sehun smiles, relieved. “Seems like it.”

Two hours pass fairly quickly but when the professor dismiss the class Sehun feels positively exhausted. He gathers his stuff and stands up, taking out his phone as he makes his way out of the classroom, Junhoe following close behind.

“Hey, are you free for lunch break now?” Junhoe asks. “Wanna get something together?”

“I’m sorry I’ve already made plans with my best friend,” Sehun answers with a wince but Junhoe waves him off.

“No problem!”

Not wanting to drive away a possible new friend, Sehun tries to salvage the situation. “How about tomorrow?” he offers.

Junhoe gives him a pleased smile. “Perfect,” he says. “Why don’t we exchange numbers then?” and fishes his phone out of his back pocket, holding it out to Sehun.

“Sure,” Sehun says, feeling relieved, and offers his own phone before taking Junhoe’s to make a new contact and enter his number.

“Great,” Junhoe says after saving his own contact. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Sehun says and takes his phone back.

“Sehun!”

They both turn around at the sound of Sehun’s name being called.  It’s Jongin.

“That’s my best friend,” Sehun tells Junhoe, who nods and hitches the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder.

“Okay, then I’m gonna get going,” he says and brushes Sehun’s arm. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Sehun says with a wave as he watches him walk away.

“Hey,” comes Jongin’s voice as he claps a hand onto his shoulder. “Made new friends already?” he asks, nodding in Junhoe’s general direction.

“I don’t know,” Sehun tells him, turning to face him. “I hope so, though.”

Jongin hums and then shakes his shoulder petulantly. “I’m starving, let’s go get lunch, yeah?” he whines. “I saw a sandwich stand coming here and I’m craving some─  _hyung._ ” he exclaims breathlessly as he stares over Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun turns around and sees Junmyeon and Minseok walking towards them. His heart stutters.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon says with a smile, but Jongin makes a beeline for Minseok, who rests a hand on his chest when close enough, looking up at him.

“Hey, Jonginnie.”

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks with an almost dreamy voice and oh god, is that what Jongin means when he makes fun of how Sehun gets everytime Junmyeon is around? Sehun shudders.

“Junmyeon said he had something to do so I came with him but I didn’t know you were going to be here as well,” he says and sultrily trails his hand down Jongin’s chest. “I missed you,” he hums in a low voice and then promptly yanks him into a deep kiss, Jongin letting out a surprised squeak before melting into it in seconds.

Junmyeon splutters but Sehun quickly grabs his wrist and turns him around to make him face him.

“What did you have to do, hyung?”

Junmyeon looks up and is about to open his mouth to answer when his eyes shift to Sehun’s torso.

“Is that my sweater?”

Sehun glances down at himself. It is Junmyeon’s sweater, the green one he had stolen when he stayed over at his apartment. He looks back up with a smile. “Yes, it is.”

Junmyeon’s face is a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “Why are you wearing it?” he asks and Sehun feels the tip of his ears pinken a little. He had chosen to wear this particular sweater this morning because he thought he’d need the little extra comfort what with today being his first day and all. And he had been right, getting random whiffs of Junmyeon’s scent, even if subtle ones, has been enough to put a smile back on his face every time. He can’t tell Junmyeon that, though.

“I like it,” he mumbles.

Junmyeon hums and shakes his head with a smile. “Anyway,” he starts. “I have to meet with another TA in this building so I thought I could come to see how you’re doing on your first day,” Junmyeon says and Sehun can’t stop a bright smile from stretching over his face.

“Yeah?” he asks, tightening his hold on Junmyeon’s wrist and taking a step forward.  

Junmyeon nods. “And I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over tomorrow after you’re done with classes,” he adds. “I was going to ask Jongin too but something tells me he’s busy.”

“That’s right,” Minseok says breaking from Jongin, who looks flushed and kissed stupid. “Me and Jonginnie here are going to spend time together. Right?” he asks turning back to Jongin, who only has time to give a few hurried nods before lips assault his again.

Junmyeon snorts and Sehun can’t help a twinge of jealousy. What wouldn’t he give to just kiss Junmyeon like that…

He shakes the sad thought away and turns back to Junmyeon. “I’d love to, hyung.”

“Great.” Junmyeon says and cups Sehun’s face. “I gotta go but you have a nice first day, okay?” he strokes his thumb over his cheekbone. “Don’t stress too much.”

Sehun nods wordlessly, too busy trying to make the butterflies in his stomach settle.

“Bye Sehun.” Junmyeon says then and turns around to pull Minseok away from his brother.

“I’ll call you later.” Minseok calls out to Jongin, who only manages to blink hazily after them.

Sehun looks his best friend up and down. “You’re embarrassing.”

 

🜂

 

The next day Sehun is standing in front of Junmyeon’s apartment door, a plastic bag with Junmyeon’s sweater swinging by his side, and he rings the doorbell.

When  after a couple of minutes no one comes to open the door, he rings again. Might be Junmyeon has fallen asleep.

Again, no one comes.

Sehun fishes his phone out and checks the time. It’s seven p.m. and his last class ended at five, so he had texted Junmyeon to let him know he’d go back to his room to take a shower before coming over. He hadn’t gotten a reply but he’d just figured Junmyeon had seen the text but had been too busy to send one back.

He bites his lip, maybe he should call him?

At that moment, the elevator on his right dings and Junmyeon stumbles out of the sliding doors.

“Oh, there you are,” Sehun says with a smile. “I brought back your sweater,” he lifts the bag up, but when Junmyeon looks up Sehun notices he looks exhausted, hair a mess and eyes rimmed red from tiredness.  

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says surprised. “You’re already here? I thought I could manage to arrive before you, try and look decent,” he checks his watch and grimaces. “Well, it is pretty late…”

“Hyung are you alright?” he asks worriedly as Junmyeon steps closer, keying in the passcode to the apartment. “You look… worn out?”

“Sorry Sehunnie,” he takes off his shoes when they enter and makes his way to the couch. “I’m fine, I just stayed up until four in the morning yesterday to grade some last minute papers and then today I had to stay in late to help the professor with office hours,” he mumbles as he lets himself plop down onto the couch, closing his eyes.

“Hyung, your coat.” Sehun tells him softly and quickly takes off his shoes and jacket before going to the couch to help him out of the coat, Junmyeon pliant as Sehun undoes the buttons for him and gets his arms out of the sleeves. “Is it normal? For you to have so much work to do? Aren’t there other TAs?” he asks with a frown, displeased that Junmyeon is looking so exhausted.  

Junmyeon chuckles. “The other TAs have to deal with the same, Sehunnie. Don’t worry.”

“Still…” Sehun grumbles and goes to hang the coat by the door.

“I didn’t even prepare anything for dinner,” Junmyeon sighs, eyes closed still. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, hyung.” Sehun retorts and walks back. “I’m not expecting you to serve me or something.”

Junmyeon tries to protest but he quickly cuts him off. “Why don’t you try and relax a little while I whip up something to eat, mh?” he says, brushing a hand through Junmyeon’s hair, who sleepily turns into the touch. “Take a nap, maybe.”

Junmyeon huffs a little but doesn’t object when Sehun guides him to lie down on the couch. “I’ll wake you up when I’m done,” he says in a hushed voice and makes his way to the open kitchen as quietly as he can.

He opens the fridge and looks around until he spots a pot half filled with leftover chicken soup. He takes it out and after some pondering decides to also take a few eggs, putting everything beside the stove.  

He puts the pot to boil and then rummages around the cabinets for a bowl, cracking the eggs into it and whisking, casting glances at Junmyeon’s sleeping form from time to time. When the broth is boiling he dumps the raw scrambled eggs into the pot and adds soy sauce and salt, stirring everything before cutting off the heat. He takes two more bowls and scoops the soup into them, grabbing two spoons before making his way to the couch.

Junmyeon is sleeping peacefully and he almost feels bad for disturbing him. “Hyung,” he calls softly, putting the food down onto the coffee table. Junmyeon doesn’t wake up.

Sehun shakes his shoulder, voice a little louder. “Hyung, wake up.”

Junmyeon stirs at that and sits up. “Sehun,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

Sehun sits beside him on the couch and hands him a bowl with a spoon. “I made egg drop soup,” he tells him and watches as Junmyeon takes a spoonful and sleepily blows over it, letting out a pleased sound at the taste.

“This is very good,” he hums, eyes crinkling up at the corners. Sehun smiles, pleased, and takes the other bowl.

They eat quietly, side by side, Junmyeon letting out a content sigh when he’s done, leaning over to put his empty bowl on the coffee table and sinking back into the couch, head lolling to the side to face Sehun.

“Thank you Sehun, you’re the best,” he murmurs with a tired smile.

Sehun waves him away. “It was just some soup.”

Junmyeon tuts and then stretches. “Sorry I’m not much company,” he yawns. “Let’s see what’s on TV.”

Sehun sets down his own bowl and looks doubtfully at Junmyeon. “Are you sure, hyung? Don’t you want to go to sleep?”

Junmyeon shakes his head and reaches for the remote, turning on the television. “No, I wanna watch something with you.”

Sehun bites his lip but relents. “Okay.”

They settle with watching a movie rerun but soon enough Junmyeon’s head start to droop, until he slumps completely against Sehun’s side.

Sehun sighs, he knew it was going to end this way. “Hyung, don’t fall asleep here.”

Junmyeon just mumbles incoherently, pressing himself closer. “C’mon, get up.” Sehun says and wiggles the shoulder Junmyeon’s head is resting on, making him scrunch his nose.

When Junmyeon still doesn’t make any move to get up Sehun decides to stand, ignoring Junmyeon’s whine and catching him before he can flop face first into the couch.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he says, more to himself, and pulls Junmyeon by the hands to hoist him up, unable to hide a smile at how cute he looks stumbling to his feet.

He half guides, half drags Junmyeon to his room, letting him fall on the bed on his back, and he takes a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him to sleep in, dumping them on his face and chuckling at Junmeyon’s disgruntled protest.

“Change your clothes and brush your teeth,” he instructs as he turns to head out of the room. “Then get into bed.” Junmyeon huffs.

Sehun goes to clean up in the living room, turning off the television and washing the dishes. When he comes back into Junmyeon’s room, he sees him already tucked into bed, covers up to his chin, and smiles.

He steps closer to the bed, peering down at Junmyeon’s mop of hair. “Good night hyung,” he says softly but before he can turn back a hand shoots out from under the covers and grips his wrist.

“Stay,” comes Junmyeon’s muffled request.

Sehun’s heart stops. “I’m,” he swallows. “I’m staying over, hyung. I’ll be on the couch.”

Junmyeon, eyes still closed, shakes his head. “No,” he insists. “Stay  _here_.”

Sehun suddenly finds it hard to breathe, pulse rushing in his ears.

“Okay,” he manages in a breathy voice and Junmyeon lets him go, nestling back against his pillows.

Sehun hesitates only for a beat and then he moves, walking to the dresser to take out a plain t-shirt and the same sweat shorts from the last time he slept here, changing quickly before going back to the bed.

He lifts the covers and slides in beside Junmyeon, who immediately presses closer, throwing an arm over Sehun’s middle.

Junmyeon is so warm against him, breath tickling softly against his shoulder and neck, his scent engulfing him and making him feel safe and just, wonderful. This must be what heaven feels like, Sehun is sure.

He rests his palm over the back of Junmyeon’s hand resting on his stomach, relaxing to the rhythmic sound of his breathing, the steady beating of his heart, and falls asleep not too long after, a smile on his lips.

 

🜂

 

When Sehun wakes up the next morning is to the feeling of a hard body under him, thick hair tickling his face and arms locked securely around his waist. He pulls back a little, resting his weight on his elbows, and looks down: Junmyeon is sleeping, face relaxed and lips pursed into a small pout.

An elated giggle slips out of his mouth and he lets himself flop down, pressing closer and closer, burying his face back into Junmyeon’s soft hair and inhaling his sweet, clean scent, leaving a soft kiss there.

He stays like this for a few minutes, eyes closed, listening to Junmyeon’s breathing and basking in the warmth and proximity. The sudden, absolutely awful thought of his morning classes slither his way into his happy bubble, but a quick look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand tells him it’s still fairly early. He could indulge himself in some more snuggling, but he doesn’t really know Junmyeon’s schedule. It might be best to wake him up.

Sehun reluctantly lifts his face from where it’s still tucked against the top of Junmyeon’s head but stops to watch him sleep, heart squeezing in his chest. It’s hard to resist the urge to kiss Junmyeon, to pepper soft butterfly kisses all over his face until he wakes up, feeling the warm skin against his lips. He glances down to Junmyeon’s mouth and lifts a finger to trace lightly over those pink lips. Perfect.

He trails his finger over his cupid bow, up the straight line of his nose, his brow, and rests it at his forehead. He’s almost about to give in and drop a chaste kiss right there when Junmyeon starts to stir, and he snatches his hand away.

Junmyeon cracks open his eyes, blinking sleepily up at him and tightening his grip around his waist. “Sehunnie?”

“Good morning, hyung.” Sehun whispers.

Junmyeon closes his eyes again and stretches languidly, making soft sounds as he does so. Sehun just watches, unable to tear his eyes away from him.

“What time is it?” Junmyeon asks, voice low and rough with sleep, after settling back.

“Seven.” Sehun is still draped on top of him and neither of them seem inclined to move. “Is it late? Do you have to head to campus?

Junmyeon shakes his head, smiling sleepily up at him. “Not until nine,” and Sehun relaxes, resting his head down on the pillow beside Junmyeon’s.

“Don’t you have class, though?” Junmyeon asks him and Sehun makes a negative sound.

“Ten o’clock.”

Junmyeon shifts under him, hips involuntarily rubbing against Sehun’s, and Sehun stifles a gasp at the sudden spark of arousal alighting in his crotch, making him fist the sheets on either side of Junmyeon’s body.

He squeezes his eyes shut and remains still, hoping that it will die down, but when Junmyeon tilts his head to the side and murmurs something about making breakfast against his ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin just underneath, he knows it’s a lost cause.

He swallows a mewl and sits up, startling when he accidentally sits in front of Junmyeon’s crotch, feeling something half hard and impossibly hot graze his inner thigh. His breath catches.

“Um,” he says, quickly climbing off Junmyeon’s lap and out of the bed. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Junmeyon calls out from the bed, seemingly unaware, and with one last glance Sehun is out of the room and into the bathroom in minutes, resting his hands on the edge of the sink and looking into the mirror.

That was close,  _so_ damn close and… god. If that is what Junmyeon feels like when only half hard then what would he─ Sehun forcely shakes his head and splashes water over his face, willing down his arousal.

When he comes out, he finds Junmyeon already seated at the kitchen island, nursing a mug of coffee, and he makes his way over, plopping down beside him.

“Cereals is all I got this morning,” Junmyeon tells him with an apologetic smile, sliding over a bowl with cereals and a spoon.

“It’s fine, hyung.” Sehun says and accepts the box Junmyeon is handing him. “Where’s your bowl?” he asks absentmindedly as he pours the milk.  

“I’m not really hungry,” Junmyeon says with a shake of his head.

Sehun stops his stirring and looks up at Junmyeon, frowning. “So what, you’re skipping breakfast?”

Junmyeon shrugs.

“Hyung, you need to eat,” he scoffs. “How else can you get through the day with all the TA stuff you have to do?” he scoops up some cereals and holds his spoon out. “Eat.”

“Sehun,”Junmyeon laughs and shakes his head. “It’s fine, I’m not hungry.”

Sehun doesn’t budge, though, and scoots closer. “Have you done this before? I bet this is also why you’re so tired all the time.”

When Junmyeon makes to pull back he puts on his best puppy-eyes. “Hyung," he drawls. “Eat.”  

It works.

With one last huff of disbelieving laughter, Junmyeon relents and opens his mouth, letting Sehun feed him the cereals.

“There you go,” he hums and eats some as well before feeding Junmyeon again, watching him pleased.

“Since when are you so bossy?” Junmyeon asks after swallowing his mouthful.

“Since apparently my hyung can’t feed himself.” Sehun chirps, feeling warmth curl in his stomach when Junmyeon can only sigh fondly at him. He holds up another spoonful of cereal, a sweet smile playing on his lips when Junmyeon accepts it without further protests.

They finish eating and Junmyeon goes to wash the bowl and spoon. “By the way,” he starts suddenly. “Are you free to come over tomorrow night?”

“Yes,” Sehun says, pleased to have another opportunity to stay with Junmyeon. “What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking of having a movie night here,” Junmyeon says as he dries his hands. “You’re the only person who’s been at the apartment. It’d be nice to have the others to see it too.”

Sehun deflates a little at the mention of other people. “Others?” he asks. “Who?”

“Well, Jongin, Minseok... “ Junmyeon hums. “Some other friends who’re working as TAs with me, you wouldn’t know them but you’ll meet them tomorrow, anyway.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“It’s better if we get ready.” Junmyeon says and starts making his way to his bedroom. “Do you want to use the bathroom first?”

“No, you go.” Sehun says and stands up to get his phone from where he had left it in the pocket of his jacket last night. “And you can pick something for me to wear too, I don’t mind,” he calls out to Junmyeon’s retreating figure.

He flops on the couch and checks his texts. They’re all from Jongin.

 

_**From: Nini Bear** _

_im not coming back tonight im staying at min’s_

 

_**From: Nini Bear** _

_i swear he’s insatiable_

_hes looking at me like im his prey or smth_

_i gotta go but please keep your dopey looks in checkfghjk klh g_

 

_**From: Nini Bear** _

_fuck im in love_

 

Sehun snorts and types out a reply. He opens his mail to check for any last minute emails from one of his professors when he feels a weight settle on the couch beside him.

“I’m done.” Junmyeon tells him with a smile. “And,” he holds up a dark blue sweatshirt. “I chose this. I think it’d look good on you,” he muses looking from the garment to Sehun.

Sehun smiles and takes it from him. “Thank you, hyung.”

“If you keep stealing all my clothes without returning them, soon enough you’ll have to start bringing yours here.” Junmyeon says, shaking his head with a fond look in his eyes. 

“I did bring the sweater back.” Sehun protests with a pout, but warmth spreads in his chest at the thought of having some of his things at Junmyeon’s apartment. Like… like a couple.

“That you did.” Junmyeon says, tenderly brushing Sehun’s hair out of his face.

 

🜂

 

Sehun has been on cloud nine since yesterday morning, flashes of last night at Junmyeon’s, of him asking Sehun to sleep in bed with him and of waking up tangled up together, making him giddy. Nothing can bother him, so much so that when Jongin asks him for the umpteeth time if the outfit he chose is okay he just turns to his best friend and smiles.

“You look great,” he tells him.   

They’re in the elevator to Junmyeon’s apartment and Sehun can’t wait to see him again. Sure, he’d rather be with Junmyeon alone but he’ll take what he can get. The elevator stops and they step out of the sliding doors.

“Are you sure your brother said to only bring soda?” Sehun asks doubtfully, eyeing the bag filled with a few cans of cola and other soft drinks in his arms.

“Yup.” Jongin answers as they reach the apartment’s door. “He said other people were bringing pizza and stuff,” he rings the doorbell.

A few moments later the door opens, revealing Minseok, and Sehun hears Jongin take a sharp intake of breath.

Minseok’s eyes immediately zero in on Jongin. “Hello,” he croons with a lopsided smile and then pulls him inside by the front of his sweater, Jongin struggling to hurriedly take off his shoes.

Sehun is left by himself at the doorstep but then thankfully Junmyeon appears. “Sehunnie,” he says. “You brought the drinks? Thank you,” he says as he takes the bag from him with a sweet smile and lets him in.

Sehun takes his shoes off and hangs his jacket and then Junmyeon takes him by the hand to guide him into the living room.

“Okay everyone, this is Sehun.” Junmyeon introduces him to the people there, Minseok and Jongin nowhere in sight. “Sehun, this is Yixing,” a guy with a sweet, dimpled smile sitting on the loveseat greets him. “And that’s Jongdae,” Junmyeon adds and a black haired guy fiddling with the television looks up and waves, mouth curling at the corners and making him look like a cat.

Sehun greets them with a shy smile and Junmyeon strokes his thumb across the back of his hand before making him sit on the couch and letting go to walk to the kitchen.  

“Have you guys decided on a movie?” he calls out as he puts some of the cans in the fridge.

“Yep,” Jongdae speaks up and goes to sit beside Yixing, fiddling with remote. “We’re watching Jurassic World 2!”

“Fine by me,” Junmyeon says and comes back to hand them the drinks. He sits on the couch beside Sehun and holds out a can for him. “Are you okay with it, Sehunnie?” he asks him in an intimate voice and Sehun nods, mouth drawing up into a pleased smile when Junmyeon rests his arm on the back of the couch behind him.

Minseok and Jongin appear again from Junmyeon’s bedroom and go to sit on the floor in front of the couch, Jongin slumped in between Minseok’s legs, back resting against his torso as Minseok cards a hand through his hair.  

“I’m hungry,” Minseok pipes up “Where’s Chanyeol with the pizza?”

Right in that moment the doorbell rings and Junmyeon gets up, Sehun having to hold back a disgruntled whine when he immediately misses Junmyeon’s warmth by his side.

Junmyeon opens the door, letting a tall guy come in and settle the three boxes of pizza he’s carrying on the coffee table.

The guy, Chanyeol, looks up at Sehun and gives him a big smile. “Hey, you must be Jongin’s best friend,” he says. “I’m Chanyeol!”

“Sehun,” Sehun greets him back. “Thank you for the pizza by the way, how much was that?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Nah, I was just on pick up duty, Junmyeon paid for this,” he says as he opens the boxes. “And you can keep your wallet, he won’t accept any money back.”

One by one they take a slice of pizza, Sehun taking the opportunity to press himself closer to Junmyeon’s side when he settles back on the couch, and then Jongdae shuts everybody up and starts the movie.

The movie is funny and interesting enough but Sehun is just content with spending time with Junmyeon, hearing him laugh and swap jokes with his friends, basking in the warmth of his presence and the occasional soft smile thrown in his direction or pet to his hair.

Halfway through the movie and after two more slices of pizza, Sehun hears the sound his phone makes when it’s running out of battery. He takes it out to check and sure enough the battery level is at 10%.

“Hyung,” he calls softly so as not to disturb the others and Junmyeon turns his face with a questioning sound.

“Can I use your phone charger, please?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon tells him. “It’s in my bedroom.”

“Thank you.” Sehun says and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and going to Junmyeon’s bedroom.

Inside, he looks around for the charger, searching the desk before locating it on top of the dresser. He also hears someone walking by the open door and stopping in front of the bathroom.

“Minseok,” comes Junmyeon’s voice, a mix between exasperated and amused, tone hushed. “I’m happy things are going well with Jongin,” he says. “But can you please refrain from doing… whatever you like to do together in  _my_ bedroom?”

Sehun can’t help a snicker as he goes to kneel by the bed, plugging the charger into the socket near the bedside table and putting his phone on the table.

Minseok snorts. “Relax, we didn’t do anything,” he says. “Your bedroom has only seen you and Sehun naked, don’t worry.”

Junmyeon seems to splutter at that and Sehun freezes, cheeks reddening despite himself.

“S-Sehun?” he forces out. “What are you talking about?”

Minseok huffs out a disbelieving chuckle but Junmyeon continues. “There’s  _nothing_ between me and Sehun,” he says, and he sounds so uncomfortable. Sehun feels his chest deflate and lets himself drop down onto the bed. “He’s─ he’s like a little brother to me.”

Minseok says something else but Sehun doesn’t hear him, Junmyeon’s words like a punch in the gut. He feels tears threatening to spill down but he tries to hold them back, shutting his eyes tight.

It’s fine. It’s fine, it’s not like he thought he had any chance to begin with. It’s just… it’s just harder hearing it than…

He laughs, a little wetly.

He’s so stupid. It’s okay, it’s fine, nothing has to change.

He stays with his eyes closed for a few more moments, fists gripping the covers tightly, and then he takes a deep breath, straightens up.

It’s okay, he tells himself one more time.

He forces a smile on his face and goes back into the living room.

 

🜂

 

“Sehun?” comes Junhoe’s amused voice. “Are you taking notes?”

Sehun shakes himself and looks up from where he’s been staring at the screen of his laptop for the past five minutes. “Yes,” he hurries to say and gives his friend a smile. “Sorry.”  

Junhoe snorts and rests his weight on his elbows from where he’s been lying sprawled on Sehun’s bed. “You’ve been a little spacey lately, haven’t you?”

Sehun lowers his eyes and frowns. It’s been more than a week since that movie night at Junmyeon’s apartment and he’s finding it harder than he thought to just keep going about as if nothing happened, as if he didn’t hear anything. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to be aware that Sehun had overheard him talking with Minseok that night and he’s been behaving the same as always but Sehun… he can’t.

No matter how much he’s told himself that there’s really nothing to be sad over, that he’s always known that this stupid little thing he has for Junmyeon has always been one sided… it hurts. It still hurts a lot and he’s angry at himself for it, feels incredibly stupid for it, but he can’t very well shut off his feelings. He’s  _tried_  that.

This is also why he’s put some distance between himself and Junmyeon. He’s not avoiding him per se, he’s just kept more to himself lately, declined invites to come over his apartment saying he has to study, which isn’t even a lie. Sehun is swamped in work and assignments.

This is why Junhoe is in his dorm room right now, books and notes strewn in front of him on the bed. They’ve been meeting up to work on their first project for their Visual Design class and today it was just easier for them to go to Sehun’s.  

Sehun is once again torn away from his thoughts by Junhoe, who grips the armrest of the swivel chair he’s sitting on to drags it closer to the bed.

“What’s that face now?” he asks.

“Nothing.” Sehun tells him, huffing out a chuckle when Junhoe makes a funny face at him.

“Well, no frowns allowed in here.” Junhoe says and reaches to rest a hand by Sehun’s hip, lightly drumming his fingers on it

“We’ve been stuck on the same process for almost an hour now, can’t really blame me for frowning.” Sehun retorts.

Junhoe snorts at that. “Okay, maybe you have a point,” he gives a barely there pinch to his side, making Sehun jump and let out a loud squeak.

Junhoe’s eyes widen and he stares up at Sehun, who tries hard not to blush. That noise was humiliating but he can’t really help the fact that he’s incredibly ticklish.

“Are you maybe ticklish Sehun?” Junhoe asks as his mouth draws up into a smirk.

“No.” Sehun lies, trying to sound as dignified as he can. “I’m just really… sensitive... there.”

Junhoe pinches him again, harder, and Sehun jerks again. “Don’t,” he says shocked, trying to pull Junhoe’s hand off of himself.

“Oh my god,” Junhoe laughs, delighted. “You’re so cute,” but Sehun doesn’t have time to protest to that because he’s being dragged onto the bed and  _attacked_.

Junhoe starts digging his fingers in his sides, anywhere he can reach, and Sehun can’t breathe for how much he’s giggling, trying to squirm away. They’re moving so much that the bed soon becomes a mess of sheets and the books and notes all fall onto the floor. It’s gonna be hell putting them in order again.

“Stop,” he gasps. “Junhoe,  _stop_.”

Junhoe is apparently having too much fun to stop now, laughing loudly.  

There’s a knock on the door and Sehun finally manages to get away, turning to throw a punch at his friend’s shoulder in revenge before getting up and going to get the door.

He’s breathless and flushed and he passes a hand through his hair before opening the door. He stops short when he sees exactly who’s on the other side.

“Hey,” Junmyeon greets him, a smile on his face.

The exhilaration he was feeling a moment ago disappears, leaving him feeling cold.

“Hyung,” he says hesitantly, but steps to the side to let Junmyeon in. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to stop by and see how you’re doing, Jongin told me I’d find you here.” Junmyeon tells him. “Lately you’ve been a little out of…” he trails off when he spots Junhoe on Sehun’s bed, smile waning as he takes in the rumpled sheets and books carelessly thrown on the floor. “... reach.” he looks back to Sehun and notices his disheveled state.

“This is Junhoe.” Sehun says, moving closer to his bed.

“Ah,” is all Junmyeon says.

“He’s in my Visual Design class,” Sehun feels the urge to explain. “We’re working on a project together.”

“Yup.” Junhoe pipes up and grips Sehun’s wrist to make him sit on the bed, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “We’re partners.”

Sehun chuckles, a little awkwardly, and when he looks up he sees an unreadable expression cross over Junmyeon’s face. It makes him stand up.

“Junhoe this is Junmyeon,” he says and can’t help but step closer. No matter how sad he’s been feeling or how hard he’s been trying to keep his distance, he’s missed Junmyeon like crazy. “Jongin’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you.” Junhoe tells him.

“You too.” Junmyeon says but he’s not looking at Junhoe, his eyes boring holes into Sehun’s. His gaze flickers down. “That’s where it was,” he says suddenly and tugs a little at the sweatshirt Sehun is wearing. “I’ve been looking for it everywhere but turns out… you have it.”

Sehun looks down and winces. That morning he had been running late and had just thrown on the first thing that came to hand. By the time he had noticed it was Junmyeon’s sweatshirt it had been too late to change and he’d forgotten all about it soon after.

“Ah,” he says. “I’m sorry, I forgot to give it back to you.”

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon says and trails the palm of his hand down Sehun’s torso, making him shiver involuntarily, and then back up, going to cup his jaw. “You always look better in my clothes than I do.”

Sehun’s breath catches. He has no idea what is going on.

They stay like this, gazes locked, a new sort of glint in Junmyeon’s eyes, and then Junmyeon pulls away and Sehun can finally breathe again.

“Well,” Junmyeon says and goes to the door. “I’ll leave you two to work on your project.”

Sehun stays rooted to his spot.

“I’ll see you later, Sehun,” he tells him and with one last glance over his shoulder he steps out, closing the door after himself.

Sehun closes his eyes and steadies himself.

 

🜂

 

A few days later, Sehun is sitting at his desk, typing his half of the report for the Visual Design project. He and Junhoe have had a few mishaps with this assignment but thankfully they’re almost done. Sehun can’t wait to hand it in and just forget about it for a few weeks.

Jongin is lying on his bed, playing on his phone.

“Are you almost done?” he asks.

“Not yet.” Sehun says, deleting and retyping a paragraph.

“You tricked me.” Jongin whines. “You said you just had to proofread and that we were going to get chicken but it’s been an hour already,” he pouts. “I’m hungry.”

Sehun does feel a little guilty. “And we are,” he assures him. “I  _was_ going to go over the report one last time but I realized it’s a mess,” he sighs a little distraught.

“Well, why can’t you do this another day?” Jongin mutters.

“Because it’s due this Monday and me and Junhoe have to meet one more time before that.”

Jongin grumbles and Sehun swivels in his chair to face him. “I swear I’m almost finished. I’ll buy you all the chicken you want later, Nini Bear.”

Jongin squawks, cheeks pinkening. “Don’t call me that, oh my god, it’s  _embarrassing_.”

Sehun grins at him. “You love it.”

Before Jongin can retort there’s a knock on the door. Sehun swivels back towards his laptop, a knowing smile on his face, and Jongin scowls at him before going to open the door.

“Hyung,” comes Jongin’s happy voice and Sehun snorts. God, Jongin is so whipped.

“Hey, Minseok hyung,” he says but keeps his face trained to his laptop screen.

“Hi, Sehun,” he hears Minseok answer back but then he feels two hands resting on his shoulders and he lifts his head to find Junmyeon looking down at him.

“Sehunnie,” he says with a smile, dipping down to plant a sweet kiss on his forehead, and Sehun feels his stomach twist.

Since he had met Junhoe, Junmyeon has been behaving… odd. He’s always been affectionate, especially with Sehun, but now it feels different, almost... possessive. Every time he sees him or even just when they bump into each other in the hallways Junmyeon always finds an excuse to touch him, caress him, give him kisses on his cheek or forehead or wherever.

Not long ago Sehun would have basked in the attention, seeked more of it, but now… now it just makes him sad, and confused. And he hates how it makes a flicker of hope spark in his chest.

It doesn’t mean anything anyway, in the end.

“Hyung,” he tries to keep his tone light. “How come the visit?”

“We thought we could have lunch together.” Junmyeon answers, stroking a thumb down the column of his throat. Sehun swallows.

“Yes, please.” Jongin pipes up. He’s back on the bed now, head in Minseok’s lap. “I’m starving but  _Sehun_ over there is making me wait ages. Let's ditch him here and get chicken.”

Sehun huffs out a chuckle and turns to his best friend. “I said I’m almost done,” he gives him a mischievous look. “So impatient,  _Nini Bear_.”

Jongin springs up at that, spluttering. “ _Sehun_ ─” but he’s interrupted by Minseok.

“Nini Bear?” he asks and Jongin gives a sheepish laugh, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“That’s so  _cute_ ,” Minseok coos and sweeps him into a kiss.

A hand cupping Sehun’s face guides him to turn around and look up.

“What are you working on?” Junmyeon asks him, glancing at the laptop.

“Um,” Sehun hesitates. “Remember the Visual Design project I was doing with my partner, Junhoe?”

A shadow flits Junmyeon’s face. “Yes.”

“We have to write a report so… that’s what I’m doing.” Sehun clears his throat. “I have to have it ready before me and Junhoe meet a-again...”

Sehun stutters and trails off when Junmyeon sweeps his thumb from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth and then drags it over his lips, tracing their shape almost absentmindedly before tugging at his bottom lip.

Sehun’s stomach drops, hands gripping at the armrests, and he can’t tear his eyes away from Junmyeon.

Minseok’s voice breaks the spell.

“So,” he says loudly, tone amused. “Me and Junmyeon will go get the food.”

Junmyeon retracts his hand and looks up, as if nothing happened. “Yeah,” he says. “Chicken then?”

At Jongin’s quiet nod he smiles. “Okay. We’ll be back in fifteen.”

When the door closes after them, Sehun lets out a shaky exhale, heart thundering in his chest.

Jongin turns to look at him. “What the  _hell_ was that?”

“I,” Sehun falters, tries again. “I don’t know.”

“That…” Jongin continues. “That wasn’t  _brotherly_ at all, Sehun.”

Sehun shuts his eyes.

“Don’t.”

“Sehun listen to me, you saw that too,” Jongin insists. “You can’t tell me that that meant  _nothing_.”

The stupid, feeble flicker of hope comes to life again but Sehun doesn’t waste any time to smother it.

He doesn’t need this.

“I have to finish my report,” he says with finality and turns back to type on his laptop.

 

🜂

 

Sehun stands in front of the door of Junmyeon’s apartment, bag clutched tight in his arms.

If at first he had only been trying to keep some distance between him and Junmyeon, he’s been straight up avoiding him now. If Junmyeon keeps doing… whatever he does everytime he’s with Sehun, then there’s no other choice. Everything is too confusing and there’s only so much Sehun’s heart can take, especially if he can’t  _have_ what he wants, what he’s wanted for so long now.

He figures the only way to get over Junmyeon is to withdraw from him completely. Out of sight, out of mind or whatever they say…

Sehun nervously passes a hand through his hair, sighing.

Jongin had asked him to retrieve a book he’d left at Junmyeon’s a few days ago and Sehun hadn’t had in him to say no, especially since his best friend has been so stressed lately with studying for his upcoming midterm.

So here he is now, staring at Junmyeon’s apartment door, dread making his stomach roll unpleasantly.

He takes one last steadying breath and rings the doorbell.

A few moments pass and then the door opens.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says, eyes widening in surprise as a smile breaks across his face, and Sehun quickly looks down. Junmyeon is looking too good, too perfect with light washed jeans and a grey sweater, his ruffled hair falling softly over his forehead.

Sehun thrusts the bag he’s carrying to Junmyeon’s chest. “Here, I brought back your sweatshirt,” he says quickly. “And Jongin asked me to get the chemistry book he left here for him.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon says, taking the bag. “And Jongin’s book… it’s inside. Come in?” he asks and takes a step forward, hand moving to take Sehun’s wrist but Sehun side steps him and enters the apartment, avoiding contact.

He stops short by the entrance, still not looking at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon follows him with his eyes as he closes the door and comes to stand in front of him. “Do you…” he hesitates. “Do you want to stay a bit?”

Sehun makes the mistake of meeting Junmyeon’s eyes, who is looking at him with such a hopeful expression that he feels his chest deflate.

He sighs. “Okay,” he relents. “Just for a bit.”

Junmyeon beams at him and goes to sit on the couch, patting the space beside him. Sehun turns to take off his shoes and hang his jacket, mentally cursing his weakness when it comes to Kim Junmyeon.

He walks to the couch and sits, making sure to put as much distance between them as possible. Junmyeon seems to notice but doesn’t comment on it.

“So,” he begins. “I haven’t seen, or heard, from you in a while.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, lips pursing. “School has been pretty hectic lately,” the lie sits heavy in his stomach.

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah, I can understand that,” and puts a hand on Sehun’s knee, as if he can’t go too long without touching some part of him.  

The warmth radiating from his skin seeps into the fabric of Sehun’s jeans and Sehun pulls away from it, tucking his legs under himself. Junmyeon’s smile falters at that and Sehun forces his eyes back down, heart lurching painfully in his chest.

Junmyeon makes to say something else but right at that moment Sehun’s phone beeps with a new notification and he takes it out quickly, glad for the distraction.

It’s a text from Junhoe, something funny and quirky and he can’t help but let out a laugh, typing out a reply and chuckling again as he receives another before hitting send. Just as he’s closing the chat, Junhoe sends him yet another text, this one asking him if they’re still meeting at the library for a quick review session before class the next day, and he starts typing out his answer.

“Who are you texting? Stop that,” comes Junmyeon’s displeased voice.

Sehun looks up, surprised. Junmyeon is frowning at the phone in his hands. “Sorry... Junhoe was just confirming our plans.”

“Junhoe? We haven’t seen each other in days,” Junmyeon protests. “You─ you should give  _me_ your attention!”

Sehun’s eyebrows lift up, he feels taken aback but quickly shakes himself. “What? It’s just texting, hyung,” he huffs out. “Are you jealous?” and chuckles, if a little drily, because the very notion seems ridiculous.

There’s a tense silence for a few moments, and then Junmyeon blurts out, “Yes.”

Sehun feels himself freeze, heart stopping mid beat. He stares at Junmyeon.

“What did you say?”

Junmyeon winces but stays silent. Sehun is having none of it.

“Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and looks up, determination in his eyes. "I said I'm jealous. I'm jealous because… because I want you for myself.”

Sehun’s heart stutters back to life, thumping in his chest.

“What?”

“I’m in love with you, Sehun.”

Sehun’s mind is reeling but he straightens up, leaning into Junmyeon’s space, eyes boring into his. “How long?”

“I… I think I’ve always─ I always have,” Junmyeon says, eyes shining with emotion.

Sehun pulls away and sags against the couch armrest, eyes trained onto the floor. “Why? Am I not just like a little brother to you?” he asks, bitterly.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “You heard that?”

At Sehun’s silence Junmyeon curses under his breath.

“I  _knew_ something happened…” he trails off and then scoots closer, taking Sehun’s wrist in his hand and cradling it to his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I just─ I was taken by surprise and I didn’t know─ I just,” he shakes his head helplessly. “I said something stupid.”

Sehun’s flicker of hope turns ablaze in his chest.

“But believe me I,” Junmyeon takes Sehun’s face in his hand, turning it to make him look into his eyes. “I love you,” he says. “I love you, Sehun, please believe me.”

Sehun stares at him, in silence, for a moment before he all but falls into Junmyeon with a sob, relief and elation flooding his body and mixing with the sorrow he’s been feeling for weeks.

Junmyeon immediately wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his chest and kissing the top of his head, leaving his lips there.

“I love you too,” Sehun says, fisting Junmyeon’s sweater in his hands, holding on tightly. “I’ve loved you for so long,” his voice cracks.

Junmyeon shushes him, carding a hand through his hair and reclining into the couch so that Sehun can lie on top of him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long but I promise you I’ll do my best to never hurt you again.”

Sehun buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck, letting his scent wash over him as Junmyeon keeps peppering soft kisses in his hair, on his forehead, the sides of his face. He starts a slow trail from his neck to the side of his jaw before placing a reverent kiss on the corner of his mouth and Sehun turns into the touch, letting their lips meet.

An electric current goes through Sehun’s body when their mouths slot together for the first time, his breath leaving him in a sharp exhale. Junmyeon’s lips are soft and warm, perfect, under his and he parts pliantly as Junmyeon swipes his tongue over them and pokes gently at the seam.

He eagerly lets Junmyeon’s tongue slip into his mouth, letting out a small sound when it curls around his own, the discovery of Junmyeon’s sweet taste making his head spin, and he fists his hands tighter when Junmyeon draws his tongue into his mouth and sucks on it.

They break the kiss, panting slightly, Junmyeon thumbing at Sehun’s lips, tugging at his bottom lip, and then Sehun dives back in, licking deep into Junmyeon’s warm and wet mouth, committing it to memory.

They stay on the couch for a long while, trading kisses, Junmyeon with a hand right around Sehun’s waist and the other running soothingly all over his back and sides as he whispers “I’m so lucky, I’m so lucky” in his ear, Sehun soaking up the love and attention in bliss.

They end up falling asleep like this, Sehun drifting off between one kiss and another.

  
  
  


An hour later, Sehun is roused from sleep by slow, lingering kisses being pressed to his lips. He tilts his head up, eyes blinking open, and he’s met with the sight of Junmyeon smiling sweetly down at him. His stomach makes a little flip.

“Are you hungry?” Junmyeon asks in a soft voice.

Sehun curls into himself and stretches. He’s still lying on top of Junmyeon and he tucks his head against the crook of his neck, leaving a kiss there. “Do we have to get up if I say I am?”

“Yes,” comes Junmyeon’s amused response.

“Then no.” Sehun shakes his head.

Junmyeon huffs out a laugh, hand going to card through Sehun’s hair, and they stay like that for a few more minutes, just breathing each other in and basking in the warmth.

Then Sehun’s stomach rumbles.

“I say we get you something to eat.” Junmyeon chuckles and when Sehun whines in protest, refusing to move, he stands up, dragging Sehun up with him, his arms wrapped securely around his waist.

Sehun marvels at how strong Junmyeon actually is. It makes heat curl low in his abdomen.

“Come on, I’ll cook you something.” Junmyeon says and Sehun grumbles a little but follows Junmyeon to the kitchen, staying close.

“What do you want to eat?” Junmyeon asks as he opens the fridge.

“Mh,” Sehun hums pensively, resting his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Can you make egg sandwiches again?”

Junmyeon smiles. “Of course,” he says and takes the ingredients out of the fridge. “Take a pan for me, please?”

Sehun does as he’s asked and takes out a pan from one of the cabinets, setting it on the stove, and doesn’t waste a second to wrap himself around Junmyeon again when he comes closer, watching from over his shoulder as he puts the slices of bread in the pan to toast with butter.  

Junmyeon breaks an egg into a bowl and Sehun reaches around him to take the other and break it himself, earning a peck on the cheek. They stay silent as Junmyeon whisks the egg mix, and Sehun flips the bread in the pan.

“Grab a plate, baby.” Junmyeon says then, the pet name slipping casually, easily, and Sehun feels like he could burst from the sheer happiness he’s feeling. He kisses Junmyeon firmly on the mouth, soundly, and goes to take a plate.

Junmyeon cuts off the heat when he’s done and assembles the two sandwiches, Sehun taking the plate from his hands and tugging at him to make him sit down on a chair, plopping into his lap after. It makes Junmyeon lets out a happy chuckle, Sehun cuddling up to him.

“How is it?” he asks as Sehun takes a bite.

Sehun sighs, humming happily around his mouthful. “Delicious,” he says and proceeds to devour the sandwich, sliding his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders when he’s done, leaving kisses all over his neck while he eats.

“Tell me again.” Sehun whispers against Junmyeon’s neck after he’s finished his sandwich, a vulnerableness to his voice.

Junmyeon circles Sehun’s waist and dips his head, nose brushing against Sehun’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispers back and Sehun grips him tighter.

“I love you,” Junmyeon repeats and continues to do so as he pecks Sehun’s cheek, temple, the shell of his ear, until Sehun lifts his head and kisses him.

It’s tender at first, lips sliding softly against each other, but then Sehun nips at Junmyeon’s bottom lip, making him groan, and the kiss turns heavy. Junmyeon sucks Sehun’s lip into his mouth, bites down on it before licking inside his mouth, avidly, and Sehun parts his lips, letting Junmyeon take over.

The hot curling of their tongues ignites a fire in Sehun’s chest, in the pit of his stomach, and he presses closer, eyes squeezed tight as he starts squirming in Junmyeon’s lap.

Junmyeon tears away then. “Baby,” he gasps and rests their foreheads together. “Are you sure? We’ll stop if you, if you don’tー”

Sehun whimpers and shakes his head frantically. “I want to,” he rushes out. “I want to,” and feels Junmyeon tighten his grip on his shirt.

“Okay.” Junmyeon nods and kisses him deeply again, Sehun getting lost in the kiss until he feels Junmyeon making them stand up, a secure hold on his ass that makes his hips stutter. “Let’s get you on the bed,” he says and guides him to the bedroom where he makes him lie down on the bed.

Junmyeon starts taking off Sehun’s clothes, his hoodie and tee first, skating his hands down his chest and stomach after, watching as goosebumps break out on the skin, and then his jeans, unbuttoning the fly and pulling the zip down before sliding them down his thighs along with his boxers, slow and reverent.

He stops and stares at Sehun, taking in his already flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes, his half hard cock, and he swallows with a click. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes, caressing a hand up his thigh, and Sehun feels shy but  _so_ happy.  

He sits up and reaches a hand to rest on Junmyeon’s stomach. “You too,” he says. “I want to see you too.”

Junmyeon complies, pulling off his sweater and letting it fall on the floor on top of Sehun’s clothes. Sehun watches, transfixed, as a strong chest and well defined abs come into view.

“Hyung,” he murmurs, a whimper lodged in his throat, and traces the sculpted lines of muscles with a finger, watching them flex as Junmyeon takes off his pants and boxers as well.

Junmyeon guides him back down on the bed, climbing after him on his knees, and Sehun almost can’t believe this is happening, almost can’t believe that Junmyeon is naked on top of him and looking at him with such adoration in his eyes.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for so long,” he says breathlessly and Junmyeon dips down to kiss him.

“I know,” he says, licking over his lips with flat swipes. “I know, baby, and I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Sehun’s dick jumps and he nods furiously, lips parted to feel Junmyeon’s tongue drag on his teeth, the inside of his mouth.

Junmyeon pulls away long enough to retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside table and quickly leans back. “So good,” he breathes against Sehun’s mouth and gives it one last lick before sliding down his body and settling between his legs, Sehun parting them so easily for him, planting his feet on the bed.

Junmyeon uncaps the lube and squeezes a copious amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, and then traces the cleft of Sehun’s ass, slowly, making Sehun tremble with anticipation before circling his rim with his index.

Sehun keens and fists the sheets.

“You’re so responsive,” Junmyeon marvels in a hushed voice and then breaches Sehun’s hole, pushing carefully past his tight ring of muscles. “ _Baby_ ,” he lets out hoarsely and Sehun’s mouth slackens at the sensation of Junmyeon’s thick finger dipping slowly inside him, the burn of muscles stretching welcome.

Junmyeon, knuckle deep, stops and looks at Sehun. “Okay?” he asks and at Sehun’s nod he moves his finger in circles, caressing Sehun’s warm and wet walls softly before starting to pump in and out of his hole.

“Hyung.” Sehun soon demands. “Another,” and Junmyeon complies again, dribbling more lube on his fingers and Sehun’s hole, inserting his middle finger inside along to his index and scissoring them.

Sehun gulps in heavy breaths of air as he is stretched open, moans slipping out of his mouth and muscles clamping down on Junmyeon’s fingers, making him groan as he sucks bruises on the skin of his inner thigh.

“Baby, baby,” Junmyeon murmurs as he inserts another finger in, curling all three of them and pressing just right. Sehun jolts at the sharp pleasure rushing suddenly through his body and lets out a choked cry.

“H-Hyung,” he mewls, pressing against Junmyeon’s hand desperately. “Please,” he’s so hard now, cock leaking steadily against his belly.

“I know, baby.” Junmyeon murmurs, trailing kisses down his thighs as he keeps pumping in and out, in and out, steady and deliberate.

Junmyeon adds more lube and pushes a fourth finger inside, spreading Sehun impossibly open, who lets out a broken sound and clenches his muscles at the sensation. Junmyeon starts fucking him then, fingers diving deeper into his hole and thrusting relentlessly, producing dirty, slick sounds as Sehun chokes out whimper after whimper.

Then, abruptly, Junmyeon stops, Sehun’s breath rushing out of him in a hiccup, and starts brushing his fingers lightly, oh so lightly over his prostate.

“You’re doing so good,” he whispers. “Such a good baby boy,” and then he presses his fingers firmly to his sweet spot, distressed little moans tumbling out of Sehun’s mouth as he keeps them right there, unrelenting, marveling at how Sehun’s stomach muscles start to spasm under his hand.

Sehun is going crazy, the pleasure coursing all over his body too hot, almost too much, and he can’t take it anymore. He presses out garbled pleas as his hips start stuttering, Junmyeon only going to circle his fingers around the base of his cock, curved and flushed purple at the head, to keep him from coming.

“ _Please_   _hyung_ ,” Sehun begs but Junmyeon just shushes him, soothing his sides reverently, and he lets out a broken sob.

Junmyeon keeps him like this, writhing and so close but still not enough, sucks dark bruises around his navel and on his stomach, until he finally pulls his fingers out.

Sehun goes limp, legs falling onto the bed and chest jumping as the need to come tapers off, almost painfully.

“You’re gorgeous.” Junmyeon utters as he pets his hip, his side. “So perfect for me,” and Sehun can only give a meek whine in answer as he lies there, limbs trembling.

Junmyeon crawls up his body, his hard cock brushing against Sehun’s skin, and settles on top of him, feeling his quick heartbeat through his chest and kissing his slack mouth.

After a few moments, Sehun manages to catch his breath again and wraps his arms around Junmyeon, burying his face against the crook of his neck.

“Alright, baby?” Junmyeon whispers against his ear and Sehun nods.

“Want you to feel good too, hyung,” he croaks out and blindly reaches a hand to wrap around Junmyeon’s cock. “In me,” he strokes him slowly. “I want you in me.”

Junmyeon shudders. “Yes,” he says. “Whatever you want,” and disentangles himself from Sehun’s hold to sit up and retrieve the condom, taking it out of its foil wrapper before rolling it down onto his cock.

“Come here,” he says and takes hold of Sehun’s hips, pulling them up to rest his ass on his lap. He thumbs softly at Sehun’s sensitive hole, making him shudder, and takes his cock in the other hand.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Sehun moans breathlessly, and Junmyeon pushes into him.

Sehun feels his breath catch in his throat at the feeling of being breached, spread open and filled slowly, Junmyeon’s thick cock fitting so perfectly as if he was made to be inside him.

Junmyeon lets out a helpless moan as he slides deeper into Sehun’s scorching heat, loose from the stretching but still so impossibly tight, and he lets his head fall onto Sehun’s chest with a groan when he bottoms out, stilling.

Sehun goes to bury his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair, holding on tightly as he clamps around the cock lodged inside him.

“Move, hyung,” he pleads. “ _Move_ ,” and Junmyeon grips his hips, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in with force, making Sehun keen. He stays inside for a little longer after that, hips grinding dirty, heavy circles against Sehun’s walls that make Sehun tremble and whine low in his throat.

Sehun bucks his hips then, impatient, clenching, and Junmyeon starts fucking him. It’s slow, deliberate pumps at first, ones that make Sehun’s hole drag around the shaft on every pull out and sparks ignite in his belly, and then deep, steady thrusts that work Sehun up into a frenzy.

Sehun is gasping, hands gripping Junmyeon’s strands. “H-Hyung,” he stutters, chants. “ _Hyung_ ,” and Junmyeon shifts, lifts his head to kiss him, lets him lap at his lips, the inside of his mouth, the new angle making him hit Sehun’s prostate with every thrust.

“P-Please,” Sehun sobs, strung out, a liquid fire settling deep in his gut with every sharp jab at his sweet spot.

“I’ve got you,” Junmyeon tells him, breath ragged. “I’ve got you,” and wraps one hand around Sehun’s cock, stripping it hard and fast, Sehun squeezing his eyes shut as the fire coils tighter, tighter until he comes with a moan, drawn out and high pitched, shooting all over himself.

A broken sound slips out of Junmyeon’s throat as Sehun clamps hard around his cock and it doesn’t take long until his thrusts become sloppy and uncoordinated and he comes, burying his face against Sehun’s neck as he spills into the condom.

“Kiss me.” Sehun demands petulantly after a few moments spent catching their breaths, voice hoarse and eyes still closed, and Junmyeon hoists himself up to kiss him slow and languid.

Then, Junmyeon drops another kiss on Sehun’s nose before pulling out of his hole, climbing off the bed and going to the bathroom to discard the condom and clean himself. He comes back with a washcloth and starts cleaning Sehun’s face, stomach and hole, wiping away sweat and any traces of cum and lube, Sehun humming happily at the tender attention.

When he’s done, Junmyeon climbs back onto the bed, falling readily into Sehun’s outstretched arms and maneuvering them so that Sehun lies atop of him.

They kiss some more, until exhaustion settles deep into Sehun’s limbs and he falls asleep, face buried against the side of Junmyeon’s face, feeling warm and content.

 

🜂

 

The next morning Sehun wakes up sprawled on his side, Junmyeon’s warm and comforting weight against his back and an arm slung around his waist. He smiles, pressing back against Junmyeon’s chest, and opens his eyes, squinting against the soft light of the early morning. He reaches a hand under the blanket that Junmyeon must have thrown over them at some point and rests it over Junmyeon’s to play with his fingers.

He still feels like this is all a dream, but the steady rise and fall of Junmyeon’s chest against his back is very much real, and he feels giddy with happiness.

For a while, Sehun stays like that, listening to Junmyeon’s breathing, his warm puffs of air tickling the skin of his neck, until he feels Junmyeon lace their fingers together and grip tightly, lashes fluttering against the side of his cheek.

“Good morning.” Sehun says.

Junmyeon shifts and settles himself more on top of Sehun. “‘Morning,” he mumbles. “How are you feeling?”

“The best,” Sehun sighs.

Junmyeon smiles against his skin. “Sore?” he asks and disentangles their fingers to start skating up and down Sehun’s front and side.

“A little.” Sehun nods. “I like it.”

Junmyeon starts sucking a bruise under Sehun’s ear, his fingers circling around a nipple before sliding down the cleft of Sehun’s ass to trace over his sensitive rim. Sehun’s breath stutters.

“You’re still so loose,” Junmyeon says in a tight voice, and easily pushes two fingers just inside, dragging them in circles against the ring of muscles.

Sehun flashes hot and lets out a whimper when he feels Junmyeon’s half hard cock brush against his lower back.

“You sound so good.” Junmyeon purrs as he starts pumping in and out. “I really can’t resist you.”

Sehun clutches a hand to Junmyeon’s arm, feeling it move as Junmyeon dives deeper with every thrust.

“Will you let me?” Junmyeon presses out, inserting a third finger in. “Mh? Baby?”

Sehun squeezes his eyes tight and nods.

Junmyeon pulls his fingers out and reaches behind himself to take the lube sitting on top of the nightstand and to grab a new condom from the drawer, settling back against Sehun and making quick work of rolling the rubber on his cock and coating Sehun’s hole with lube before pushing inside.

Sehun lets out a punched out moan as he’s spread open once again, burying his face into the pillow.

“God, you feel so good around me.” Junmyeon pants against his neck as he sinks deeper and deeper, the hand on Sehun’s hip gripping tight enough to leave bruises. He stills when he bottoms out and starts grinding, the way he’s learned makes Sehun go crazy and clench hard around him.

“Hyung...” Sehun garbles out as he feels Junmyeon’s cock drag filthily against his walls. 

Junmyeon pulls out and slams back in and Sehun is lost. Dirty, helpless sounds spill from his lips as Junmyeon thrusts hard and fast into him, letting go of his hip to splay his hand on his stomach and keep him in place.  

Junmyeon snakes his other arm under Sehun’s neck and reaches a hand to cup his jaw, his fingers grasping his lips and kneading.

“Your sounds,” he grits out.

Sehun parts his lips and lets the fingers slip into his mouth, sucking and moaning around them. Junmyeon curses and starts driving relentlessly inside him, twisting his hips and slamming into Sehun’s prostate.

Sehun lets his mouth go slack as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure, Junmyeon sliding his hand down and wrapping it around his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as he whispers encouragements.

Sehun feels his breath leaving him as everything becomes sharper, hotter and then he’s coming with a punched out cry, whole body shuddering as wave after wave crashes through him.

“That’s right.” Junmyeon tells him in a broken whisper as he works him through it and then he’s coming too, Sehun’s muscles clenching and fluttering around his cock pushing him over the edge with ragged pants, hips rocking.

Junmyeon lets his weight fall on top of Sehun when he comes down, immediately peppering his sweaty neck, clavicle and the side of his face with kisses. Sehun, too exhausted and sated to move an inch, sighs as he lets Junmyeon shower him with affection.

“I love you, baby.” Junmyeon says in between kisses. “God, I love you so much, I’m so lucky.”

Sehun musters enough strength to lift a hand and plop it on top of Junmyeon’s head, petting his hair as best he can.

“Come here.” Junmyeon murmurs and maneuvers him so that they’re pressed chest to chest, smiling when Sehun’s face comes into view, and kisses him.

“Can we stay in today?” comes Sehun’s muffled request, face mushed against Junmyeon’s chest.

Junmyeon sighs and cards a hand through Sehun’s hair. “Not the whole day, no. We both have things to do,” he tells him ruefully.

Sehun lets out a high, displeased whine that makes Junmyeon chuckle.

“We can stay in bed for at least another hour, though.”

Sehun huffs and presses closer, tangling their legs. “Fine,” he says disgruntled. “Then cuddle me,” he demands.

“Your wish is my command.” Junmyeon says, amused and so very endeared, hugging him tight, and Sehun smiles against his chest.  

“I love you.” Sehun says and closes his eyes.

Junmyeon drops a kiss on his hair.

 

🜂

 

Two hours later Sehun is dragging Junmyeon by the hand to his dorm room, steps hurried.

“C’mon hyung, hurry,” he whines. “Class starts in fifteen.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t trapped me in bed asking for more kisses, you wouldn’t be running late now.” Junmyeon says, amused.

“You didn’t tell me no, though.” Sehun retorts.

“You know what,” Junmyeon says as they reach the door. “Maybe I should start.”

“Don’t you dare.” Sehun tells him as he turns around to face him. “Kiss me,” and tilts his face up in demand.  

Junmyeon huffs out a laugh, shaking his head, but still leans in to give him a kiss.

Sehun hums as their lips slide against each other. “Also I deserve it,” he murmurs when they separate.

Junmyeon smiles and gently pushes him against the door with a dull thud. “You do,” and licks into his mouth.

The moment is ruined by the door suddenly swinging open, Sehun yelping at the sudden loss of support and almost falling on his butt if not for Junmyeon quickly grabbing his hips and pulling him against his chest.

“Uh,” comes Jongin’s voice. “I thought someone knocked.”

Sehun turns around, pulling away from Junmyeon’s hold. “I was going to,” he says as he steps into the room, Junmyeon following close behind. “I have to grab some books before class starts. Why are you here, by the way? Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

He walks to his desk and notices Minseok lying on Jongin’s bed. “Hey, Minseok hyung,” he greets him as he takes what he needs for the day, Minseok giving him a wave.

“Class got cancelled so I came back here.” Jongin says. “Asked hyung to come over since he had a free hour,” and looks curiously between Sehun and Junmyeon, who’s helping fill Sehun’s backpack.

“So...” he begins. “Everything okay with you two?”

“Yup, perfect.” Sehun hums and turns his face to look at Junmyeon, who drops a quick kiss on his lips.

“Finally.” Minseok snorts, getting up.

“So does this mean I’m gonna have to look for a new roommate next semester?” Jongin jokes.

Sehun doesn’t break gazes with Junmyeon and lets a cheeky smile curl up one side of his mouth. “Guess so.”

Junmyeon only nods his assent, his eyes warm and fond.

Minseok drapes himself against Jongin’s back. “Mh, I have an idea who that could be then.”

Jongin squeaks.

“Okay,” Sehun says as he zips his backpack closed. “I gotta go,” and takes Junmyeon’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “See you later,” he tells Jongin and Minseok.

“Bye,” Junmyeon says too before closing the door behind them.

Sehun stops and looks at him. “Is it really okay?” he asks a little uncertain. “For me to come live with you?”

Junmyeon smiles and snakes a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. “Of course,” he tells him. “You always stay the night anyway.”

Sehun breaks into a grin. “Okay,” he leans in for a deep kiss, savouring Junmyeon’s sweet taste, one he could never get tired of.

“You’re going to be late.” Junmyeon murmurs in between hot glides of their tongues, his grip on Sehun’s waist tightening.

“Don’t care.” Sehun breathes and bites down on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, making him gasp softly.

This is what Sehun thought he could never have. Now, he does, and yet it’s so much more, so much better.

Being late for class is definitely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> All's well that ends well! <3
> 
> If you made it till here, thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed my story! Leave me a comment, I'd really appreciate it, I love hearing from you guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Melting Point by GWSN! Go check this new girl-group out, if you like! The girls are so cute and talented, their first mini album in particular is very good, I listened to this song on repeat while writing this fic!


End file.
